


Love of the Sea

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Kind of take place in the 1700s/1800s, Sea Hawk and Adora be siblings in this, Slow Burn, fluff with plot, mermaid au, think like Little Mermaid and Pirate of the Caribbean time like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora lives a simple life as a sailor. Most of her time is spent either on the ship with her adoptive brother Sea Hawk or enjoying life in the town they both where raised in. On one faithful day, however, her life is saved by a mermaid named Glimmer and now owes her her life. She soon learns more about the life that lives in the water she both loves and dreads. Slowly, the two start to form a strong bond and with Glimmer's help, Adora starts to overcomes a life long fear. Adora also does her best to keep the relationship secret from her older brother and others, not knowing what they would think of it.
Relationships: Adora & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Love of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> so i needed a break from everything else I have been working on cause I have so many ideas so yeah, why not work on something ELSE. But this is more of a self-indulgent, I honestly aint here to please anyone other than myself with this but I am still sharing the love and fluff. Yeah idk what else to say atm other than enjoy. This'll be updated whenever I get to it between everything else. 
> 
> Generally while this is like G rated and mostly fluff, there is 1% not fluff which like tw for this chapter, near death/near drowning and some alcohol. If need be I'll change the rating or add stuff to the tags but that's the warning

Adora sleeps peacefully on her hammock of a bed, one arm hanging freely and nearly touching the wooden floor, and the other being used as a makeshift pillow (her actual one she managed to knock off in her sleep). Her dark blonde hair is a mess, parts sticking to the side of her face from the drool that escapes her lips. A soft snore escapes her and she pushes off a blanket from her body. The young woman is deep in her sleep, lost in her dreams that would make little sense to someone if they peered into them. Right now in her mind she is flying on a colorful, winged unicorn that talks. 

This is not a normal sight to see. Normally, she is among the first to get up and set off for the day. But last night she stayed up late taking on roles someone else couldn’t do. Now, her body wants to make up for lost time. Besides, it has been quite a while since she allowed herself to stay in bed past dawn. Before going to bed last night, she promised to treat herself to sleeping in as it is her day off as well. However, faith seems to have other plans. 

Something nudges her. Refusing to open her eyes, Adora groans and swats away whatever it is that just touched her. She is still dreaming of soaring high in the air on her trusted steed and he is about to tell her some joke. She doesn’t want to miss it. However, another nudge disturbs her even more. Some new voice enters her mind but she pays no attention to it. Rather, she mumbles and flips over in her bed, causing it to rock. The motion starts to lull her back into her dreams, she feels her body become heavier. But the next thing she knows, she is spun around once before hitting the hard ground. A curse escapes her lips. 

“Rise and shine, Adora!” an all too familiar voice says in a cheery tone. 

Adora cracks open one of her sky blue eyes. For a moment, her vision is blurred from sleep. A tall, lean figure stands over her. Blinking, her world becomes sharp and crisp. Sea Hawk is looking down at her, a smile on his face. 

“Did you _have_ to do that?” Adora groans, pulling herself onto her elbows. “Could’ve just shook me.”

“I was trying that but you would not budge. And I was worried! You don’t normally sleep like this. I had to make sure you were alright!” Sea Hawk replies, trying to actually sound concerned. “Isn’t that what older brothers are supposed to do? Look out for their little sisters?”

“Yeah well, I don’t think my rib cage appreciated that.”

A laugh escapes Sea Hawk. He then sticks out a hand, which Adora takes without second thought. Once steady on her feet, she brushes herself off and stretches out her body. Her muscles slowly wake up, readying for the day ahead. “Why did you wake me, anyway? You know I took over your shift last night. Still not gonna tell me what you just _had_ to do?”

“You don’t need to sweat over it. But aren’t you usually busy? You don’t like to sleep in. And I also had to have some fun.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “It’s my day off today, finally. And next time I sleep in, don’t wake me up unless I tell you otherwise, alright? If you don’t, I will put a crab in your boot.”

“I will expect nothing less. Meet me up on deck when you are ready. We can get breakfast together.”

When Adora nods, Sea Hawk heads off above deck, leaving her alone. Before getting dressed, she puts her pillow and blanket back in her bed, making it neat. For a moment, she looks up at the large piece of fabric hanging over hers, debating if she should put something in it. She decides against it and gets dressed. A white long sleeved shirt, her favorite brown vest and belt, and the most comfortable part of breeches and boots. For the finishing touch, she pulls her hair back into a ponytail, using a red ribbon to secure it tightly. Happy with her work, she heads off to meet up with Sea Hawk. 

Adora steps onto the deck of the ship she and Sea Hawk call home. She puts a hand over her eyebrows as the bright light blinds her. Squinting, she gets a look at her surroundings. Some other people are walking about the deck, chatting, or putting items away. Seagulls fly high in the bright blue sky, shouting out calls as they weave around. The smell of sea salt fills her nose and the sounds of ship bells and waves splashing against anything it can reach is like music to her. If there is one thing she can never get bored of is waking up to, it is this. There are no plans on leaving the port anytime soon, which is good for her. Despite being raised here and enjoying days looking at the vastness of the oceans, she still enjoys having her feet on the actual earth.

Sea Hawk waits for her near the exit. When he spots her, he waves her over. Adora happily walks over to her brother. She waves and says hello to any crew member that stops to wish her a good morning. Once she is with Sea Hawk, the two walk into town to get a quick bite to eat before parting ways for the day. The only thing Adora knows her family member will be doing today is that he will be going off with some crew members of another ship doing lord knows what. Hopefully nothing gets set on fire. For her, however, since she couldn’t sleep in on a day she planned on having off, might as well explore around. 

The town the two call home resides near the ocean. Ports and docks make up a huge portion of the area, bringing in people from all over the world. Some come to visit and rest thenselves from their long travels while others come to barter and sell or seek aid in finding where they are going. Those that make this a more permanent resident tend to fish for goods and train young sailors on how to survive on the sea before heading out for some time themselves. Children run about freely, some of them with wooden swords in their hands as they chase their siblings and friends. Many people look out for each other no matter a friend or stranger. Adora wouldn’t change anything about it.

The two siblings buy their breakfast at one of the stands at the market place, happily chatting with the seller as they fill up for the morning. Almost everyone here knows who Sea Hawk and Adora are, coming from the fact their family are notable in the sailing community. Adora is forever grateful for them for taking her under her wing when she had no other place to go. Gave her a home, a bed, a place to grow up and learn a trade, and most of all, a new family and a brother she never knew she wanted. She could not have asked for a better outcome to the predicament she found herself in as a child. 

Once they have had their fill, Sea Hawk gives Adora some extra coins for the day. The blonde questions it, as she has plenty and is not a child anymore but Sea Hawk just retorts with the usual ‘brother knows best’ before disappearing into the sea of people. Adora puts the extra money in her pouch before heading away from town. With nothing to do for the day, she decides to go to a secluded part of the beach, one she and Sea Hawk found when they were children. Okay, a handful of people know about this area but most people don’t go there as you must head through brush and down a steep hill to reach it but Adora does not mind at all. She loves a good challenge and some privacy is nice. 

Adora carefully makes her way down the slope, nearly tripping once and almost slicing open the fabric of her pants. She takes a breath and steadies herself out before continuing down, watching where she puts her feet and ducking under vines and branches that want to stop her. Soon, she reaches a small, beaten down path that was created after years of being walked on. It is a short walk to the beach from there. 

The sandy shore welcomes her with a cool breeze. Adora sucks in a deep breath, taking in all the scents of the ocean. The salt, the dampness, and the seaweed relax her. Some gulls and sandpipers scurry across the golden ground, not paying much attention to the blonde walking pass them. However, she keeps her distance from the water at the moment. The waves roll up across the sand, enticing her to enter, but she refuses. Just thinking about her feet anymore than ankle deep makes her heart race. 

Walking down the beach, Adora soon reaches a small dock. It is not like the ones back in town, full of life and business that takes place on the ships settled by them. This one was built so someone could walk out further into the ocean and not risk getting wet. There are a few that litter the beaches. Not everyone can swim here, despite the fact the town butts up against the water, so it allows those who can’t to venture a little further in. Not to mention, they are great places to fish or set up traps for crabs and lobsters. 

Adora steps onto it, testing the wooden boards, making sure that nothing will break. There are no railing to catch her if god forbid she falls in so better safe than sorry. Once she is sure she will not fall in, she walks all the way down to the end and looks at one of the traps that Sea Hawk set up the day before. She takes it out of the water and checks it. Nothing. Back into the water it goes. One after the other she checks them, not finding much. One of the last traps she checks finally gives her a result. One crab will not sell for much on the market but it could be used for some food back on the ship. They always love fresh ingredients. 

Wanting to get a better look at her prize, Adora opens the cage and reaches in, grabbing the crustacean. It is not too terribly big but not small either. Has some meat to it and she is sure the cook back on ship could make some use of it. 

“Sorry little buddy. You are going to come back with me and help feed me and some others," Adora says to it, still looking it over. “I wonder what type of crab you are. I really need to brush up on my species…”

Adora fails to pay much attention to where her fingers are in her examination. The worst possible thing you can do when holding a creature with knives for hands. Suddenly, and without warning, the pincers of the crab clamp down on Adora’s finger. She cries out in pain and jerks back, flailing her arm around to shake it off. But the crustacean has a death grip on her, refusing to let go and become dinner. The more she struggles the harder it seems to clamp down. The blonde starts to stagger back her feet begin to teeter on the edge. 

Now she starts to panic. Adora tries to balance herself back onto the deck. If she can just throw herself forward, she will land safely on dryness. But it does not work. Her body falls back and she is engulfed in the water. 

Every swear under the sun and moon fills her mind as she attempts to pull her head above water. Her legs struggle to find any perch but it is just out of reach. For a moment, her head breaks free of the death trap she now finds herself and she reaches out to grab onto the deck but her hands miss. Panic starts to fill every inch of her body, causing it to move without her command and she cannot think clearly in her fright. She wishes she knew how to swim, how to keep herself above the water she grew up on, but she can’t. Stupid fear.

One thought leads to another and she finds herself as a child again. Eight-year-old her struggles to keep herself above the water, calling out for her parents as she is pulled further and further away from shore. She can see them trying to reach her but failing. On that fateful day, she somehow got back to shore, alone. That is a question that she never has been able to answer. But now, there is no one to save her. She tries to reach out for the deck again but the current has started to pull her away. Water starts to fill her nose and cover her eyes as it pulls her under. 

She doesn’t know what to do. There is no perching for her to grab onto anymore as the waves take her away. The weight of her clothing does not help either, keeping her under. _Damn it,_ she thinks. She wonders what Sea Hawk is going to think when his little sister doesn’t come home. How he is going to feel and how long he will look for her. The thought of her brother being heartbroken gives her a reason to attempt to break through into air again but it doesn’t work. Her fingers barely touch the top of the water. 

Her lungs feel like they are about to burst, crying out for oxygen. It feels like her head is splitting into a million pieces. Black starts to mix with the blue that surrounds her. She is about to release the air in her lungs when there are new colors in the blurry mix. A flash of purple and pink. Something wraps around her torso. For a moment, Adora thinks some hungry creature that happened to come close to shore wanted a quick bite to eat. However, any thoughts she has of that disappear when her head finally breaks through the water. 

Her lungs are on fire as she gulps down air. Her body coughs out any water that has entered it, causing her chest to ache from the violent shakes. The next thing she knows she is back on the shore, sand getting all over her wet body and in every opening of her clothing. She spits out what gets onto her tongue, still coughing like mad. She feels like she is about to throw up the mix of water and sand as her body shudders. Her ears are filled with the sound of the water hitting against the ground and...a voice? She cannot make it out as she can focus on nothing but it sounds melodic, as if someone is singing. Something brushes against her back, rubbing it, before suddenly disappearing.

Confused over everything, she turns her head around to seek an answer. Her vision is blurred from the tears forming in her eyes but she catches what looks like the head of a human bobbing in the water. In a blink, it disappears, leaving only a flash of bright colors in its wake before they are gone. She swears what she just saw looks like a fin.

Adora rolls onto her back, her breathing slowly coming back to her and her body settling back into place. The sun stares down at her, warming her cold body. Fingers dig into the substance that surrounds her. A much welcomed feeling compared to where she came from before. Feeling the roughness in her hands helps ground her raging mind. She tells herself over and over again that she is back on land, she is breathing in air, and the images of her youth in her mind cannot hurt her. She is okay. 

Somehow, she made it back to land. 

She has no idea how long she lays on the beach, staring up at the crystal blue sky. It is not until her skin starts to feel like it is baking under the sun does she sit up. The ocean that nearly killed her for a second time stares back at her, the water coming closer and closer to her body as the tide rises. Adora crawls backwards, getting as far away from the water as she can. She stops when she feels safe but keeps her eyes on the ocean. Did she just imagine things or did someone save her? Who the hell else would be out here? But what were those colors she saw? Something in the far back of her mind, a memory that she doesn’t want to remember, begins to dig its way out. Has she seen this before? 

Adora shakes her head. No. She has had enough of that day in her mind. Testing her legs out, she manages to stand up. There is a slight shake to her walk as she heads back up to town. Crawling up the hill is a hassle as her legs struggle to stay steady. Something that once comes as second nature to her is now a pain. She pauses for a moment, catching her breath and allowing for more time for her legs to come back to her. Her sight looks back out at the ocean. Nothing but the white crest of wave breaking against the sand and rocks jump out into the air. 

_You are just seeing things, Adora. It’s all in your head...You just got really lucky again..._

She tries out her feet again, carefully placing them down on a solid and sturdy area. They still shake, threatening to suddenly come out from under her, but they keep her weight. Once she gets back onto the flat ground, she is able to walk just fine. Before entering back into the prying eyes of her hometown, Adora takes a look over herself. The sun has dried most of her clothes and body and besides the crab, she still has everything on her. She quickly fixes her hair that came undone. Hopefully no one asks her what happened. She just has to make it back onto the ship. 

The town is now bursting at the seams with activity. Adora guess it must be nearly noon now. Prime time for selling, buying, and setting sail into the open water. This is a double edged sword. More of a chance to blend into the crowd and not be noticed but there could be more people around who know her with just a glance. She keeps a steady pace, the shipyard is not too far away now, and squeezes her way through the gaps between people. The sound of bells and the shouts of the crews start to fill her ears as she is back to break through into the open.

“Hey, Adora, what are you doing?” Sea Hawk's disembodied voice breaks through the crowd. Adora freezes, her whole body tense. She becomes like a statue, even as her brother’s voice becomes louder. “‘Dora! Do you hear me?”

He suddenly appears next to her. He has a wide, bright smile on his face. However, it quickly disappears when he steps in front of her. Hands quickly grip her arms tightly. Dark eyes are filled with worry. “Why are you wet? Are you okay?!?” 

Adora shakes him off, pushing away his hands. “I am fine! Don’t worry! A...A wave just caught me when I was at the beach checking traps but that was it. I’m fine, okay?”

Sea Hawk takes a deep sigh. Adora wonders if he believes her. If he doesn’t, he says nothing about it. “Well you needed a shower anyway.”

Adora punches him in the arm. “Jerk.”

“I guess you did not find anything. Maybe we should move them to a new spot.”

“No I didn’t,” she lies. “That might be a good idea actually.”

“Well, if you are free do you want to come with me to see Admiral Scurvy? I have a bet going on with him and having someone else around is good to make sure that there is no cheating going on.”

“Oh heck yes. I will love to see getting your butt whooped. Can I place my own bet?”

“I can easily not bring you, ya know.”

“Don’t worry, bro,” Adora pats his back, “I have enough faith in you that you could win. Just let me get changed and then we can go.”

* * *

Night falls and Adora finds herself back on the deck of the ship, sitting in a circle with many of her shipmates and others around the lights from lanterns. Sea Hawk sits across from her as he rambles on about his loss to Scurvy, slightly drunk. Part of Adora wishes she did bet on the admiral, knowing that this would happen, but she can’t always go against family. At least she didn’t lose too much money. 

Most of the thoughts about what happened this morning are gone as she listens to the rambles of those who speak, laughing along with everyone. Some friends and mentors she has not seen in what feels like eons have joined the group, many who have only today returned home from a long time out on sea. Among them is Huntara. A captain of another ship and has trained many younger sailors, Adora and Sea Hawk included, on how to fight and defend themselves. 

When Sea Hawk finally gets everything out of his system, Huntara takes the stage. The older, muscular woman takes a quick swing of her own drink before speaking. “You think you had a bad day, try a bad month! Me and my crew not only lost profits, I saw the most beautiful woman and I didn’t get a chance to talk to her.”

“What port city did you stop at this time?” Adora asks. It seems like every time her mentor goes out she comes back with a story about failing to woo some woman over. Guess it is a curse among those to live out on the water, catching things for a living, to fail in catching the eye of a lady. The blonde starts to drink her water, refusing any alcohol for the night as a small glass can send her into a stupor. Someone has to stay sober on the ship. 

“There was no port this time, Blondie! I was out on sea when I saw her. A wonderful mermaid.”

Thankfully, Adora has just finished sipping when those words leave Huntara’s lips. No need to choke on water for a second time today. Still, the shock causes the canteen in her hand to slip from her grasp and slip all over the wooden floor. She, along with everyone else, stares at the older woman with wide eyes. Most people believe that mermaids are nothing more than a myth, something one sees when their brains have been fried from the sun beating down on them all throughout the day out on the water. What is she talking about? 

“You are joking. There is no such thing,” a sailor from another group scoffs. 

“There is! You young ones just haven’t been out to sea long enough to see everything I have seen. Or you all are too scared to venture out of your comfort zones to see what is out there. I know what I saw. She was the most beautiful being. Jet black hair, as dark as the night sky, brown eyes as soft as fresh soil, and her tail was a wonderful blend of purples and blues. Ask anyone on my ship and they will vouch!”

A near uproar begins as everyone tries to counteract the statement from the seasoned sailor. Adora stays quiet as the drunken chatter becomes incomprehensible. As if her mind was attached to a slingshot, it gets shot back to this morning. The head she saw, the colorful flash...could that have been a tail? That could explain how she got back on shore and...that noise she heard that sounded like someone singing...If mermaids are real, does one live here? Her mind races as it tries to come up with another logic answer. Even though she has not drunk a drop of alcohol, everything starts to spin inside her brain at thoughts. 

Huntara stands her ground, refusing to yield with the onslaught of voices. Some people press for more answers, Sea Hawk among them, on what she saw and if the mermaid was as beautiful as she made them out to be. Others continue to scoff at her and think she just was seeing things. A handful are either too drunk to care or just don’t want any part of it regardless and ignore everything that goes on. Thankfully, someone is able to take reins and steers the conversation into a new topic. 

By the time things calm down, Adora begins to grow tired. She excuses herself for night and heads down below into her bunk. Others soon follow and fall into their hammocks. Sea Hawk is among the last to stagger in, Adora hears him almost tumbling down the stairs. Somehow, he manages to get into his bed without incident. Everyone quickly falls into a deep sleep. All except for the blonde haired young woman.

Adora stares up at the hammock above her, listening to Sea Hawk snore. Normally his noisy breathing does not disturb her. After nearly fifteenth since joining his family, she has gotten used to it. But now, with her mind a mess and unable to be settled from Huntara’s comment, it does not ease her at all. Part of her wonders if she should attempt to wake him and ask for advice. If she tries to tell her tale to anyone else, they will think she ate something bad and mock her like they did with Huntara. Sea Hawk is the only one who she knows truly believes that the sea and oceans hide any and all creatures below its sapphire depths. Some of Adora's favorite memories with him are when they were kids and would go to tide pools and look at all the creatures inside. The two would then spend hours wondering what could hide in a much bigger body of water, coming up with made up creatures of their own.

But does she want to risk getting teased by him for saying she thinks she saw a mermaid? He always loves to jump on the chance to annoy her about her lack of finding a girlfriend (which he is no better at. He says he has one but she has never met her) and this could be prime fuel. It is late anyway and who knows how much alcohol is still running through his bloodstream. Sea Hawk might be a hassle to wake up and there is no need to get a fist to the face by mistake. Adora flips over in her bed and shuts her eyes, trying to squeeze in any semblance of sleep. No matter how hard she tries, it is to no avail. Her mind keeps replaying the events from hours before. 

Slipping and falling into the water. Struggling to keep her head above to gasp for air, only to be submerged and her lungs burning for oxygen. Black specks dotting her vision of blue as she was about to lose consciousness. Then a figure darting passed her line of sight, blurred from the water. Something, arms maybe, wrapping around her body and her head bursting through what nearly became her coffin. Of course then, suddenly being on the coarse, sandy shore and catching the glimpse of a purple and pink, scaly fin disappearing in the ocean while she nearly spits out her lungs. 

_Damn it_ she thinks. She stands up and throws onto whatever clothing she can get on, throws on a jacket for good measure, and grabs her trusted (and a bit rusted) lantern. She takes extra caution not to step on any squeaky floorboards as she inches her way out of the bottom of the ship. Once she is above and sees no one loitering about, she picks up her pace into a jog. 

What are the chances that whoever, or whatever, she saw is still there? If they can move, why would they stay idle in the same area when there is a whole world they can explore. Then again, it has been under a day. How far can one go? Maybe there is still a chance for her if luck is on her side. Her guts also screams at her to keep moving and check out where she very nearly drowned for the second time. If there is one thing she has learned in her life, is to trust when her body is screaming at her. 

Somehow, she draws no attention to herself as she makes her way down to the beach. She takes the long way to it. A much safer route than before, as there is no reason to risk getting hurt at the dead of night. It must be near three in the morning right now. With the lack of a moon tonight only the stars, shining brilliantly overhead, give her some extra light to guide her down to her destination. It gives her some comfort to be watched over by them. Maybe they can lead her to the correction location like they do whenever she is far away on the ocean with no land to speak of. 

The smell of salt and sand in her nose alerts her first that she is close. Adora slows her pace as she steps onto the beach. She takes a good look around. From the looks of it, she is alone. Sighing a deep breath of relief, she ventures onto the sandy shore. She walks up to where the water barely nips her boots. There might be a better chance to see things by going in at least to her ankles, but the water is now nearly as black as the sky from the darkness and Adora has no plans on being pulled back and forced to ‘explore’ it again. The lit up areas from the fire burning in her lantern are enough for now. 

She listens carefully for any breaks in the ocean. With the lack of the moon, the ocean is quiet, only a few waves roll across the ground. Nothing. As she walks further down the beach, she finds a small, low wooden dock, jutting a few feet into the ocean. Not the same one as before but still a chance to step above the water. 

Adora gulps. Something inside of her tells her to venture on there. It will be a safe place to look deeper into the water without falling in unless she somehow flips over the railing again. There should be no crabs around to cause her to fall and hopefully there will be nothing else to cause her to flip over the railing. A voice inside her head screams at her to head back home and go to bed. Yet something tugs at her. Swallowing the fear welling up inside of her, she heads towards it. 

The dock is not wet, thankfully. No need to worry about slipping. This does not stop her from slowly making her way across it, her legs shaking the whole time. Adora tells herself over and over again a sailor should not be afraid of the water and she needs to get over this fear. Bit by bit, she makes her way to the end. Gingerly she sticks her lantern and head over the railing, attempting to see if there is anything in the murky depths below. She gulps. 

“H-Hello?” Adora squeaks out. She already hates herself for sounding like this. A cough clears the throat and she attempts to speak again, more assured. “I know someone is out there! You saved me. I am not here to hurt you or anything. I...I just want to thank you...and see that I am not crazy for coming out here at three am to talk to the ocean!”

Adora groans and runs her free hand down her face. Saying it out loud makes it sound stupid. Maybe she did just see something in her near death experience. Though that still doesn’t explain how she got to land. Could really have been dumb luck. She should just go back and sleep. Things will make more sense when it is not the dead of night. Morning will bring light which will help her see better anyway. 

She removes the hand from her face and is about to head back home when she notices something. Under the light of her lantern, a head peers up from the water. Eyes the color of amethyst stare at her, shining bright. It takes Adora a moment to realize what is going on. 

“HOLY SH-” she starts, jerking back. Her foot slips out from under her and she hits the deck hard. Adora gasps, both the shock of the sight and the hit knocking the wind out of her. A thought quickly crosses her mind about needing to stop slipping and falling or hitting the ground. 

“Are you okay?!?” a voice echoes in the air. It sounds soft and sweet, like honey, and the pain spreading across her body from the fall seeps out of her at the concern. 

“I’m fine,” Adora groans. She sits up and rubs the back of her head. 

“I didn’t mean to spook you.”

Adora looks towards the end of the dock. Whoever speaks comes from there but they cannot be seen. She swallows a lump before slowly crawling her way to the edge. She peers over the edge and looks down. 

Sure enough, there still is a head coming out of the water, as well as a neck and shoulders. With the light from her lantern, she can make out the form of a young woman. She has short, pink and purple hair. Adora swears it sparkles. Her eyes match the second half of her hair. Looking closer, she can make out a violet shine on parts of her skin. Are they scales? Whatever the case, she cannot pull her eyes away from her. “Woah…”

“I guess I am a sight to see, huh?” the woman says. 

Adora shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. “Y-yeah. Crap. I am not hallucinating from lack of sleep am I? Are you real? W-Why are you here? What are you? ...Did you save me today? I nearly drowned but something saved me. Was...Was that you? Please tell me I am not just seeing things.”

The woman tilts her head. She takes a moment to think. “You can say that...I guess when I saw you coming here I wanted to make sure you were alright. I couldn’t resist seeing you.”

An arm shoots out from the water as the woman rubs the back of her head. Adora notices more scales on it. Just what the hell is she? She speaks again. “And you’re not seeing things. I’m a bit of a night owl and it just happened to pick the right area I was in.”

“Ah! Well...Thank you then for saving me today. I owe you one.”

“It’s alright. No big deal…”

Silence falls, only the waves creating noise to break the awkwardness up. Adora chews the bottom of her lip in thought. “I still want to somehow. I will figure something out. Can I, uh, least get your name? So I can know who saved my life? I’m Adora Glenn.”

“Glimmer. Just Glimmer.”

“That is really pretty.”

“You should go back home. I can’t stay out here for too long and I don’t think you should either.”

“I-Alright? I hope to see you soon.”

Glimmer says nothing, only giving her a small nod. Adora slowly starts to stand up and leave, her light disappearing from the water. Before it fully can, she sees Glimmer diving back in. There is a glimpse of a colorful tail. Alone in the dark now, she begins to walk back to the ship, thinking about what just happened. When she gets back to the ship, all that runs through her mind is the meeting. As she lays back down in her bed, listening to Sea Hawk snoring, she wonders if this is all a dream and if she really did just meet a mermaid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope ya enjoy. Kudos and comments are still appreciated since I am still getting the hang of chapter fics. See you in whatever I update or post next


End file.
